(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a 3-layer venting mattress, and more particularly to a structure of a mattress that allows excellent air permeability and evenly distributed load susceptibility.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art generally relates to a seat cushion or bed mattress which is stuffed with sponge or other similar material to improve its comfort and is popularly available in the market; however, it gives poor air permeability and the heat cannot be easily dissipated; the user either sitting or lying on the mattress for a while feels uncomfortable about the accumulated heat inside the mattress and may get sweating on the part of the body contacting the mattress. Furthermore, the residual sweat in the mattress is vulnerable to cause sediments, mold, and odor to the affected part, resulting in hygienic problem and shorter service life of the mattress. For a chronic patient, such hygienic problem could even get more direct and serious since the attached sweat and sediment due to the poor air permeability of the mattress can easily attract the growth of bacteria and cause hazard to the patient, and in case of a patient with injury, the contact of the sweat by the wound may well cause infection. It becomes obvious that the air permeability of a mattress significantly affects the user in both comfort and health concerns.
To solve the problem of heat dissipation, a bamboo mat or a mattress woven with granules is used, but at the cost of comfort in the absence of proper softness. Either the prior art mattress, a mat or a mattress woven with granules is found defective for lacking in comfort or venting function.